Fantastic Four Vol 3 53
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** ****** Stern Academy *** **** ***** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The scene where the Human Torch slays Adolf Hitler was first depicted in . This of course is not Johnny Storm but the original android Human Torch of the 1940s who was first seen in . * Billy McGurk mentions the Fantastic Four are responsible for the Skrulls, Kree, and Galactus threatening the Earth. This is a skewed perspective, as the Fantastic Four were the first heroes of the modern age to encounter all of these groups: ** The Fantastic Four (as a team) first encountered the Skrulls back in . However the Skrulls have been active on Earth for centuries; the earliest recorded appearance of the Skrulls was during the Inquisition, as seen in . ** The Fantastic Four first encountered the Kree in - ; however the Kree have also been active on Earth for quite some time as first seen in . ** Galactus came to Earth to consume it during the early days of the modern age and was repelled by the Fantastic Four in - . However, states that Galactus also threatened the Earth during the Renaissance and was repelled by Leonardo da Vinci. * Franklin states that Fantastic Four had defeated Galactus to defend the Earth "many times". Franklin is correct as the Fantastic Four stopped Galactus from consuming the Earth or other worlds in the above mentioned Fantastic Four #48-50, - , - , - , - , - , - , - , and - . * The exact nature of Robert Herbert Marks III is never revealed as this is his only appearance. It is heavily implied that he is a robot of some kind given that he resembles the Manga character Astro Boy. Some sites (such as ComicVine website) state that Robert is really H.E.R.B.I.E. the Robot, based on the supposition that later in 4 Vol 1, H.E.R.B.I.E. is seen acting as Franklin's guardian; however, there is no evidence supporting this as evident in nor its revised edition, which indicate that this is in fact H.E.R.B.I.E.. * Johnny's powers have been out of control ever since he absorbed Nega-Energy in ; he is cured of this condition . * Sue's sudden screaming in pain is conceive of the fact that due to her cosmic ray infused physiology a pregnancy can be lethal to her as was explained in . In the case of Valeria, she was conceived in the Negative Zone back in and it's these energies that made the pregnancy fatal for the baby when it was first stillborn in . Apparently when Franklin resurrected Valeria in , he did not eliminate this threat. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}